Broken
by truelovealwaysprevails
Summary: When Hermione is attacked, she turns to the only person who she trusts. When Sirius is Lost in his own home, with his own friends, He turns to the only person who would understand. But, could it blossom into something more? note: mentions of rape. I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. Ron Bashing. Hiatus due to writer's block, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

As per the usual, Hermione and Sirius were cleaning out the Black family house. They were doing it wandlessly, of course.

"Sirius, why are we cleaning out your house again?"

"Because no one else will?"

"Well, that's one reason…" Hermione mumbled.

"We only have…about the rest of the day."

"Bloody hell, That's a lot." They spent another hour cleaning, each of them caught up in their own thoughts.

"Sirius?" he didn't answer. " Sirius!" Hermione said, again, louder.

"Hm?" He replied.

"Would you please tell me a story? It's to quiet."

"Of course. What story?"

"You know the one. Were you are found and the ministry gave you back the years of your life that you spent in prison."

"You know that one about as well as me, 'Mione."

"But I love…um, I mean you tell it better then my memory." Hermione was going to have said that she loved his voice, but that was probably not a good idea.

"Alright. About… seven years ago? Yes, some were around there, my godson, Harry Potter, found out that his mind was connected to the 'dark lord's' mind. Even now, people are afraid to say his name. The lord had become aware of the connection, and he used it to his advantage. He started to implant images into Harry's mind, at night. One time, it was Mr. Weasly being attacked by Nagini. Voldemort implanted himself torturing… me into Harry's mind. Harry immediately went to the department of mysteries, and to the Room of Prophecies. He got his and Voldemort's shared prophecy, and went to the arch room. In that room, harry and I dueled Lucius, though it was Bellatrix who got me into the arch.

"The arch is very tempermental. Some people, it kills. Others, it maims." He turned to Hermione, who was cleaning the floor on her hand and knees, and lifted up the hem of his white button down shit. It was the first time that anyone could see it, a scar that ran up his stomach, which was indented, pink, and slightly shinny from a piece of flesh that had been ripped from him. "Hermione…Look."

She turned around, still on her hands and knees, to look at him. She gasped, ran over, taking off her gloves, as not to damage him anymore, and tears filled her eyes.

"Can I…touch?" Sirius nodded, pain clear on his face. As light as a feather, she went over his scar, about five inches wide, and almost twelve inches long. After a few minuets, she looked back up, tears running down her face.

"Oh Sirius…" She gave him a light kiss on his lips. At the same time, they both drew in a shaky breath.

"Please…don't feel bad for me. Never do that. I couldn't stand it. And don't tell anyone. You are the only one who knows. Keep it that way. Please."

"Of course. I won't breath a word of this to anyone."

"Thank you. Now, what do you think we should do about this?" they had wrapped their arms around each other, with Sirius' shirt partly up. A twinkle appeared in Hermione's eyes.

"Perhaps we should explore it, just a little bit." she planted a sound kiss on Sirius' mouth.

"Sirius? Hermione? Were are you? I've come to help!" They immediately separated. Just as Ron walked in, Sirius pulled down his shirt. "Did I interrupt something?" Ron asked, slightly mad.

"No," Sirius and Hermione said at the same time. Ron only eyed Sirius. He moved closer to Hermione, who moved away from him quickly, tears in her eyes slightly.

"Please excuse me," Hermione said before all but running from the room.

"Continue there. You should be able to figure out what to do, I would hope. Do not use magic." Sirius sneered out slightly at Ron, then followed Hermione out.

* * *

In the bathroom, Hermione was crying her eyes out, in pain, embarrassment, hate…. She flashed back to two years ago. Just before she had moved into Sirius' home, Hermione and Ron had gotten together.

Hermione had wanted to wait until they were married, like a good girl would do.

Ron didn't.

He had raped her, all night, only thinking of his own pleasure.

The next day, Hermione apperated to the first place that she thought of were she was safe. The only place that would believe her, the only place that she could go, Sirius' house. He had been out at the time, so she fell asleep on the stairs, the snow collecting around her half-naked form, clothed in only a ripped shirt, and thin, ripped tights.

Sirius came home almost two hours later, Hermione on his mind, when he found the brown-haired beauty on his doorstep, asleep.

Instead of waking her, Sirius picked her up, careful were he touched her. She was bleeding slowly out of her cheeks, on one shoulder, and both arms, as well as the insides of her thighs, and different fluids were mingling with her blood.

"Kreature!" Sirius yelled quietly, the elf appearing Immediately. "Draw a warm bath quickly, and get a clean shirt from my closet, and a large robe, both for Hermione. " Kreature disaperated with a Pop. Sirius heard the water running.

Quickly but carefully, Sirius got her to the bathroom, and undressed her from the rags she was wearing.  
She slipped into the tub, some of the fluids coming off her immediately. A soft rag was set on the side of the tub, so Sirius dipped it into the water, and slowly cleaned her wounds, casting a heating charm over her. As soon as she was spotless, Sirius levitated her out, and dressed her.

"Kreature," Sirius said, the elf appearing quickly.

"Yes, Master?" Kreature said.

"Ready my chambers for miss Granger, and make sure to have a warm broth ready for her at all times."

"Yes, Master. Is that all, Master?"

"Yes. Go. Now." Kreature was gone.

"S-Sirius?" Hermione started to say.

"Shh, Shh, love, hush. You need to conserve your energy, alright?"

"It was Ron." Hermione managed, then passed out again.

One day passed.

Then another

And another.

* * *

On the fourth day, Hermione awoke.

"Kreature!" Sirius called the elf, who came up with the broth immediately. "Yes. Good. On the table, Kreature. You can go for now." Kreature was gone.

"Sirius?" Hermione croaked, her voice dry. Sirius helped her up, to a sitting position , and let her hold onto his hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Sirius, I am. Thank you."

"Wait." Sirius sat next to her on the bed, with broth in hand, and helped her drink it, which she drank all of. As soon as she was done, her belly rumbled.

"I'm still hungry."

"Kreature! Please prepare a large supper for miss Granger here, please."

"Of course, Master, Lady."

"How long will it be, Kreature?" Hermione asked, half hopeful he would he nice.

"About thirty minuets, lady."

"Thank you. You may go." He did." Was he actually nice to me?"

"Yes. Hermione, I do not mean to be cruel, or cold hearted, about it, but what happened?" She was silent for five minuets.

"Ron was Ron. He wanted what he wanted, and found what he wanted in me. It was just not pleasant. Please do not tell anyone. Don't go to him. Don't go to Harry. Please. No one will believe me. In school, the only reason we stayed friends was because I would give, and not tell the head master, and then, when we were hunting Horcruxes, I just kept my mouth shut. Keep all the Weasly and Potters out of this, and, well, every one. Please."

"Alright. I will. Why did you come here though, out of everywhere else?"

"I felt the safest here." She was ooking him straight in the eyes.

"Why?" Sirius was looking back, hard.

"Because you are here." It took all of Hermione's will not to break eye contact.

"Why does that matter?" Hermione's will broke.

"Because I can trust you. Please stop. I'm not strong enough to do this." Sirius thought he knew why. But, it could have just been wistful thinking.

"Alright," He said, voice quite. "I will wait. For how ever long it takes, I will wait for you.

* * *

Hermione heard someone come into the bathroom, and was pleasantly surprised to see Sirius walk in, and crouch down next to her.

"Hermione. Are you alright?" his large, beautiful eyes looked into hers.

"No, I'm bloody well not alright!"

"Love," He said, her tears hitting them both unaware. "Have you seen Ron since that night?" She shook her head, bowing it again. "I can tell him to go, if you want me to."

"Yes, please. Tell him that we do not, nor will we ever, need his help."

"Of course. When will you be ready to come down?"

"I don't know. But Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"What? Yes, you can, I mean."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Ron," Sirius started.

"Yes, Black?" Ron sneered.

"We really don't need your help. At all." Sirius let his hand drift down to his wand pocket, just in case.

"What did she tell you? Two years ago, when that whore came crawling to you bed, out of mine?"

"After what you did to her, without her consent, I was the one to clean her up. She fell asleep on my doorstep, waiting for me to get home. To clean her up, to protect her, from you! Her Fiancé, out of all people, as well, Ron! How could you?" Sirius was a little dumbfounded.  
"She is of the weaker sex. She deserves what she got that night."

"How did she get so many cuts then?" Now Sirius was angry.

"Hitting, knife, spells. Nothing much."

"Ron. If I hadn't gotten to her when I did, she would be dead. Dead, Ron! I want you to get out of my house, now. You are not welcome here. Ever again."

* * *

_A/n thanks for reading my first chapter! This will be a Ron bashing story, very much. Thanks much!_


	2. The Needle

"Kreature, supper was good," Hermione said, used to him being nice to her now.  
"Thank you, mistress. Would you like a glass of wine?"  
"Yes, please. White, if we have it."  
"That is the only kind of wine that we have now, 'Mione," Sirius said, a smile on his face.  
"Oh, right. I had forgotten that i had thrown all of the reds off the top of the house." They both laughed, remembering Hermione's first act as soon as she was well was to throw every single bottle of red wine in the black household right off the top of the house, no matter the age or quality.  
Sirius got up and checked the time.  
"Seven o'clock. I Think that i will go read," Sirius said to Hermione, getting up and stretching.  
"Alright. I'm going to go bathe." Sirius nodded, and walked out quickly. He seemed to have a growing... problem, thinking of Hermione laying in his bed, in her nightgown, probably a tee shirt and a pair of simple shorts.  
"Kreature." The elf appeared. "Please go change the linens on my bed."  
"Of course, Master." The elf scurried off. Sirius went to the second bathroom, to take care of his now obvious problem, a large one, one that was growing with every second that Sirius though about Hermione on his bed, looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

2 years ago.

It wasn't the first time that Sirius and Hermione had shared a meal, but it was most definitely the most personal. The dish was eaten off one plate, and used chop-sticks. Hermione, having been used to Chop-stick by now, had been eating with ease. Sirius had been having much more trouble. Laughing, Hermione took them out of his grasp, and showed him how to do it. she placed one in his hand, followed by the other. he mastered it quickly. The table was too wide for eather of them to lean over it, so they sat side- by- side.  
Their arms had brushed innumerable times throughout the night, but neither of them could ignore it. They became aware of it more so towards the end, noting that they had been moving closer and closer through out the evening.  
It reached a peak when Hermione was studying hid long, dark, curly hair. Sirius had, of course, felt her breath on his ear, I mean, who wouldn't? Here was this beautiful twenty-two year old woman- for she most definitely was a woman by now- sitting right next to him, eating from the same plate as him, even.  
Sirius turned his face to her, to talk better, and found his face centimeters from hers, being able to see every detail, but mostly her beautiful eyes. unthinkingly, Sirius touched his lips to hers, them kissing for a moment, Hermione responding extremely well, before they broke it at the same moment.  
"Excuse me, Hermione," Sirius said, finding himself, like Hermione, almost uncomforably aroused at the thought of kissing her.  
"Of course." They both left, to go deal with their own problems, thinking of each other, but not knowing the other was thinking of them as well.

* * *

an- sorry for all the short chapters, I am trying to lengthen them. Reviews are love.


	3. The String

The hot water running down Hermione's body didn't do anything to help the feelings running through her. Her mind was going to what she though that she had seen on Sirius. Mind, it was only a quick glance at it. Hermione couldn't very well stare at Sirius' crotch, no matter how much she wanted to do just that. Even through all that clothing, and Hermione could tell that Sirius was only half stiff, he was getting harder, and he was big. Hermione bit her lip at the mere thought of Sirius. Well, Sirius and her. But, like usual, that dark part of her came up. _He's probably been with other woman. Women older, more experienced than you. He's probably got some whore somewhere, knowing what he likes, and how he likes it, too. __Stop_._But, it's probably true. __No, it's not._ Hermione felt tears prick her eyes. _He would never use Me. I know_ that. Hermione quickly finished showering, and walked out of the bathroom, to her room.

Sirius Followed her, having to get his own clothes out of his dresser. Hermione turned off to her room, and unwrapped the towel just as Sirius passed her room. He, of course, got a nice view of her nice arse. Hermione Quickly shut the door, after hearing Sirius walk by, laughing. Sirius remembered a skin lotion that he had to give Hermione.

In her room, Hermione started to put on her outfit, but stopped when she felt the stirrings of something more. Hermione knew that Sirius would take a fair few minuets. A hand went to her core, the other to her breast. She quickly sat on the side of the bed, but fell back a minuet later. She was just more turned on by the fact that it was Sirius that she was thinking of.

Sirius had been walking to her room, and stopped before knocking. He was hearing sounds from Hermione's room, moans. Sirius leaned down to the key-hole, to see if he was right as to what she was doing. He gasped when he was, seeing her fingers glide in and out of herself was beautiful to Sirius' eyes. Not even twenty minuets later, Hermione finished, gasping and moaning _his name._ Sirius couldn't believe it. this beautiful brunette found him good enough. Sirius found that little piece of information very helpful. Sirius quietly moved back down the hall, only to walk back down it louder and knock on Hermione's door. He heard her gasp and he chucked.

"Just a moment, Sirius!" Hermione yelled out to him. She nearly ran over to her closet to grab a long shirt, and ran over to the door for Sirius, pulling it over her head, completely forgetting her pants. She opened the door, a little flustered, with a hair tie in her and, pulling her mane of hair back.

"I just remembered that I got this for you at Diagon Alley. It's a herbal face lotion. If you want it, that is." Hermione smiled, and nodded. She held out her hand for it, and Sirius gave it to her.

"Thank you, Sirius!" She opened it, and sniffed it, smiling even wider. "Honey and Shea?"

"You got it," Sirius' voice seemed lower to her.

"Just wondering, but why did you get it for me?" Sirius firmly clasped his hands in front of him, smiling. He had glanced down and seen that she had forgotten pants, and the shirt was only just short enough for him to see it.

"I saw it, and thought of you. You always smell of honey and books." He smiled. "Except when you get out of a shower." Sirius leaned over by her head, and took a long sniff. Then he said to her, "Then you smell like Vanilla. and, in case you didn't know, I think you should wear a longer shirt if you are to present to me after your...Activity." He smirked, and walked away, Hermione blushing like crazy.

* * *

a/n reviews are love, so, so sorry for the short chapters!


	4. staring to be fixed

Hermione knocked on Sirius' bedroom door, and was quickly answered by the man himself.

"Hi," Hermione said after a moment...or five.

"Hello, love. Are you just going to stand there all night?"

"Oh. No. Excuse me, then. I'll need you to move if I am going to come in." She smiled saucily at him. Hermione had promised herself that she would not be bested by this sex god.

"Of course." Sirius swept to the side for her, with a flourish. "'Ere you are." Hermione walked straight to the bed, and climbed in, making sure to shake her fine arse for him. She flipped over, so she was laying on her back. She looked at Sirius for the first time, really looked at him. She gasped slightly. The scar was still there, and just as horrible. But, the rest of him was finely toned, and she loved it. His arms were large, strong, and made to encircle a woman. His chest was just the same, but had that scar. Hermione knew that she could not change it, but she thought that she didn't actually want to try to change it.

"Are you just going to stand there all night? It will get a little uncomfortable." Hermione had a grin on her face, wicked, and was laying in just a specific way. Sirius just smiled at him, and he walked over to his bed, climbing in next to her.

"Here." Sirius held his arms open to her. "Come on. I don't bite. Unless you ask me to, that is.

"Of course." Hermione slid into his arms, his front to her back. She was stiff though, even when Sirius' arms wrapped around her middle.

"Hermione, have you ever slept like this before?"

"No. Ron never thought of my happiness, only his own."

"Just relax, Hermione. I won't hurt you. you know that, right?"

"Yes, Sirius, I do."

"If I was hurting you and you told me to stop, would I?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you worrying?"

"I don't know." They both knew what she was thinking of though. Sirius kissed the back of her neck, rubbing little circles into her chest, right below her breasts.

"It's all right, love. I won't hurt you. go to bed." Sirius said in her ear. she gave one last sigh, and they fell asleep, each not getting plagued by the nightmares, for the first two years.

* * *

"Good morning, Sirius. How did you sleep?" Hermione said, getting woken up by a kiss on her nose. she was wrapped in his arms, along with her arms wrapped around him.

"I slept well. Better than I have in the last two or more years."

"Oh? Me too." Sirius kissed her forehead, again.

"Sirius?" They heard, yelled up to them.

"In here, Harry."

"Should we let him see up like this?" Hermione asked Sirius, looking him in the eyes, but not letting go of him. He didn't let go of her, either.

"Yes, I think that we should." They waited a few moments and Harry came in to find them in the bed, in each others arms.

"Good mor- bloody hell!"

"Morning," Sirius said, getting out of the bed. "Don't worry, we haven't done anything. Perhaps it's better though, for you to talk with Hermione on this matter." Harry, for the first time, saw the scar on Sirius' chest.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said, getting out of the bed. She walked over to Sirius, and whispered to him "I thought that the scar was going to be a secret."

"It was," He said, loudly. "But, I'm giving you courage," He replied, quietly to her. Minding that Harry was still there, Hermione gave Sirius a small kiss on the neck.

"Thank you. Give me a moment, Harry. I need to go change. You can wait in the kitchen, if you want."

"Of course." Hermione walked down a flight of stairs to her room, and slipped on a thin robe, then went down to the kitchen, or so the guys thought.

Harry almost went down, then noticed that there was only button-up shirts in Sirius' closet. Harry asked about them, and Sirius just laughed.

"Well, with my muscle being gone right there, it is neigh on impossible to put on a tee on myself. Besides," Sirius started, putting on a shirt, "Ladies love button-down shirts. They think that they are sexy or something..." chuckling, He buttoned it. Harry just shook his head, and walked out of the room. down two flights, he found Hermione standing on the stairs, staring out a window.

"Do you want me to make the tea?" Harry asked, touching her shoulder. Hermione turned to him with a look in her eyes that said that she wasn't there, as well as one of fear. slowly, they faded.

"Um, yes. Thank you." They walked into the kitchen, and Harry made the tea. Sirius walked down finally.

"Alright. Well, I guess that I should tell you a few things. Well, as you probably figured out, Sirius and I are together. R-Ron and I were over ages ago. Around two years. And..." Hermione hesitated. Sirius took her hand, and Hermione finished in a rush. "Ron raped me."  
Harry walked around the table, and gave her a hug.

"I could have guessed that. Ginny did. But don't worry. We don't think any less of you," Harry said, stepping back.

* * *

A/n sorry it took me so long to update! I need some help as to where I'm going to be going with this though! reviews or (More encouraged!) PM's. love to all!


	5. shopping

"Would you like to come shopping with me, Hermione?" Ginny asked her, in Sirius' kitchen.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I haven't been shopping in ages!" Ginny started to say something, but had to run into the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

"Ginny? Are you alright? Was it the tea? I knew not to get that blend but..." Ginny interrupted her, laughing slightly.

"No, no. It's not the tea. I'm slightly surprised that you thought of that for the reason. No, Harry and I... What I mean to say is... Well, I'm pregnant!" Hermione gasped, and gave her friend a hug.

"No way! When did you conceive?"

"Two or three months ago. Even got a little baby bulge." Ginny pulled her pants down a little for Hermione to see it, And Hermione laughed. A little bit of longing arose in her heart, and thought _'maybe in a year or two._'

"Does Harry know?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Yes. He was the one to put two and two together! I thought that it was just a bug, but Harry got it checked out after a week. We were so happy!"

"Have you even thought of names yet?"

"Yes. Molly Jean Potter, If it is a girl, and James Sirius Potter if it is a boy. If you two don't mind, that is."

"We would be honored! Well, I know that I would be." Hermione heard the doors open, and she walked into the hall, to see Sirius and Harry enter.

"Hey, guys!" Hermione felt just a little bit nervous, having only told Harry a few hours ago.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Harry said to her, smiling. Hermione turned to Sirius, who gave her a small kiss. She smiled at Them both, Ginny saying hello as well.

"Sirius, I just found out that Ginny is pregnant!"

"Really? Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Sirius," Ginny said, smiling. "I'm so excited!"

"We were actually going to be going shopping just now, before you guys came in," Hermione said, Sirius wrapping his arm around her.

"By all means, don't let us keep you!" Sirius said, giving her one more kiss, then letting her go. Harry gave Ginny one quick kiss, whispered in her ear, and let her go.

"Have fun, and be good!"

"We will try," they laughed as they walked out of the hall to the kitchen, and apperated to a muggle mall.

"Where should we go first?"

"I don't know, let's hit Macey's." They quickly walked there, and soon had a pile of clothes for them both.

"So, Hermione, when will you be havin' a baby?" Ginny asked, teasing. Hermione gasped, being blind sighted completely by the question.

"I, uh, that won't be for a while. Sirius and I haven't slept together."

"Well, from what Harry told me, you have."

"No, I mean, well, we haven't had...you know."

"Say it. I won't stop until you say it."

"We haven't had sex. But, when we do, it will probably be wonderful." Hermione hadn't realised where they had been walking to, and blushed when she saw where it was.

"Well, why not try and make it happen?" Ginny said, pulling out a red, lacy garment.

"Fine. I like that idea, actually," Hermione said, actually wanting something like that now. They spent the better part of an hour in that section, Hermione pulling out more and more provocative pieces. Hermione finally settled on a gold, red, and black piece that went down to only her hips, along with a few others.

"Cute," Ginny said, nodding. they went to the cashier's and paid for their different outfits.

"I hope that Sirius will like this outfit!" Hermione said as soon as they were out of the shop.

"Don't worry, he will. When will you wear it?"

" Christmas Eve, I think would be good. An early ish Christmas present."

"Well, he better. If not, then I personally will have Fred and George come over and do it for him."

"If he doesn't, then don't worry, I will come over to have at least one of them do his job." They laughed, even when they apperated back to Sirius' place,

"Whatdja get?" Sirius asked as soon as they girls appeared.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione said, airily. Sirius walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

''We all know you are a horrible liar. What's in the bag?" Hermione put her arms around Sirius' neck finally, and whispered into his ear,

" you will see tonight. I am still sleeping in your room, am I not?"

"You are, so long as you want to," Sirius whispered back, planting a kiss right under her ear.

"Good." She kissed the sensitive part of his neck, and snuck out of his arms.

"I'll be down later." Hermione motioned to Ginny to come up the stairs with her.

"Which one will you wear tonight?"

"Hm...I don't know. They are all good." She settled on a black and green bra and pantie set, and silk pants.

"No shirt?" Ginny asked.

"No. They didn't have one. And why should I wear one? This bra's too cute to wear anything over it, anyway."

"True," Ginny replied, laughing. "Only... Five or six more hours to go until Sirius can see you on that smoking outfit.

"Yup!" Hermione felt a fluttering in her stomach, and didn't know if it was because of nerves, or applying else. Either way, she really couldn't wait for Sirius' reaction to her attire for that night.

* * *

A/N- thanks for reading, I hope that you like it! Please, please, please review, or pm me! Thanks so much!


	6. Sirius' present

_Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I try to get them, but I do miss them._

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, clothed in only her cute new bra and her silk sleep pants. The last time that any one had seen her like this, by her own choice, was... Well, she had never done this by her own choice. She sighed, and steeled her courage. The Potters had stayed until dessert. Hermione couldn't believe how much had changed for her, loosing what she had thought had been a wonderful man whom she was going to marry, to moving in with 'Playboy' Sirius Black, to even trying to woo said Playboy.

_come on, girlie. Sirius won't leave you because of this. 'But what if he is just using you?' _

_He's not._

_But what if he is? You will feel stupid then, I bet. Besides, what experience so you really have with men? You don't. It's unreal for you to think otherwise. _

_Oh, just stuff it, _Hermione thought back to it. For once, she was going to do something that she couldn't explain why she was doing it.

"Oh well. No time like the future." She walked out of her room, and up the stairs to Sirius' room. "Sirius?" Hermione called into his room, seeing that he wasn't there, at his closet or by the bed.

"Coming," Sirius yelled from down the hall. Hermione walked over to the bed, blushing and covering herself slightly when she saw Kreature standing on Sirius' side of the bed.

"Oh! Uh, would you mind going, please, Kreature?" She asked, and kreature, seeing her for the first time in the room, had the decency to look down and nod.

"Of course, mistress. I apologize."

"Thank you." Kreature popped out of the room then, just as Sirius walked back in. Hermione started to chew on the inside of her cheek, watching Sirius.

Sirius, in his own right, was dumbfounded. She looked amazing. The black on her bra was bringing out all of the darker tones in her eyes, and her sleep pants were tided very loosely around her hips. She was barefooted, with green nail polish on her toes. Her long hair cascaded down her back, ending beautifully at her mid-back.

"You look... Amazing," Sirius said, at a lost for words for once.

"Thanks. Ginny made me pull it out."

"Remind me to thank her later," Sirius said, walking to her, dropping the hand towel he had been using moments before.

"I'll try," she managed to get out before Sirius was upon her, claiming her lips as his. Hermione's arms wrapped themselves around Sirius' neck, his wrapping around her waist. Hermione's back collided with the wall, and she gasped slightly. Sirius ran his tongue over her lips, and she gladly opened them, their tongues wrestling slightly. Sirius broke it though, to kiss, nip and stuck down Hermione's neck.

Sirius went down and back up, stopping at her pulse point and nipping and sticking there for a few moments, leaving a mark there, in plain sight. As soon as he got back up to her lips, Hermione spun them around, Sirius' back hitting the wall now. Hermione did the same as he did, though leaving perhaps a couple more marks then he did. She wanted the world to know that Sirius Black belonged to Hermione Granger.

Without a shirt on either of them, their hands explored each other's chests, Sirius slipping the tips of his fingers into her bra. In retaliation, she slipped her fingers into his waistband of his pants. He gasped slightly into her mouth, but not complaining. Hermione decided that she wanted to pleasure Sirius tonight, even if it didn't mean that they went all the way. She slipped his pants down off of him, leaving him in only his red boxers.

"Where is all of this confidence coming from, my love?"

"Must be the new outfit," Hermione replied. She pushed him back a bit, to the bed, and pushed him down. She leaned down by his knees, splaying her fingers out on his bare thighs.

"I think we need to get you even more outfits, ri-" Hermione had started top rub him through the cloth of his underwear. Sirius sucked in a sharp breath.

"Maybe we do," she nearly purred. Suddenly, she grabbed the waistband of his boxers, and tugged them off. Sirius' manhood stood at attention in front of her, thick and long, not to mention rock hard. One of Hermione's hands went to his cock, the other going back to his thigh. She started to pump him, slowly at first, then a little quicker before adding her mouth. She hummed, trying it out. Sirius moaned even louder than before.

"You will be the death of me, Mione." She hummed again, bobbing a little faster. She could feel Sirius' fingers go to her hair, and she knew that he was going to be releasing his seed soon, so she added her other hand to his balls.

"Fuck yes!" She heard Sirius moan above her, and with a few more bobs, Sirius finished, coming inside of her mouth. Hermione didn't mind too much, swallowing, almost liking the taste of him.

"That was completely amazing, Hermione." He opened his arm to her, and she went up to it, still fully clothed, or as much as she had been before. Sirius kissed her, tasting himself on her lips.

"I'm glad you liked it." They kissed for a few more minuets, until Sirius started to pull her pants down.

"But now it's your turn." Sirius backed her up the bed, till her head was on the pillows. Sirius finished removing her pants, to see that she had on matching underwear to her bra. Slowly, he pulled them down too, and put his head in between her legs. He waited a moment, not wanting for her to be completely aware of when he was going to start. Suddenly, he licked her from the bottom of her slit to her clit. She tensed the first time, gasped the second, and finally moaned the last time. Then, Sirius added a finger, sliding into her suddenly, then took a very, very slow pace in her, Hermione whimpering, until he started to suck on her clit, and added another finger, increasing his speed, hearing her moan and feeling her squirm were amazing.

Sirius changed his mouth out with his other hand's finger, and watched Hermione's expression. He could feel her start to clench around his fingers, and immediately she came, over his hand, her back arching, her bra, which was still on straining, and a look of pure bliss on her face. She had yelled, no, screamed Sirius' name when she had came, and she looked spent now. Sirius found and slipped on his boxers, and crawled into bed with her, kissing her neck, and wrapping her in his arms.

"Goodnight, Hermione, my love."

"Him..." She snuggled into his arms, and sighed. She was on cloud nine. Hey, she had just experienced her first real, pleasurable orgasm, given by someone else, was wrapped in that person's arms, and she loved them.

_Sirius, you will be the death of me,_ Hermione thought before slipping into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_God, Hermione, I love you with all my heart, and body, _was Sirius' last thought before slipping off himself, into an equally dreamless sleep.

A/n I hope you liked this! Early new year/late Christmas present? Please, please, please review, I love you, all!


	7. shower time

"Good morning, Hermione. How are you today?" Sirius asked her, slowly running his fingers through her hair. Hermione sighed, too content to even move.

"What time is it?" She asked, always practical.

"Almost ten. Why?"

"I have a job interview at three with Severus. When Ginny and I were at the mall, we ran into Severus there, and Ginny just happened to let slip that I was currently jobless. Of course having changed, he offered me a job at his shop." Hermione had sat up by now, and was going to step out of the bed. Add soon as she did though, she fell back down with a small noise. Hermione's head rested on Sirius's lower chest.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, a hand going to her head.

"Looks like I'm just a little bit weak kneed still from last night. Sorry by the way about falling on you like this."

"It's fine. I might actually might like this position. Do you think that this is comfy?"

"Yes, it is actually. I love this. No one else has ever let me lay like this on them. Harry did, one time, but that was it."

"Are your knees better now?" Sirius joked. Hermione tried to stand again, and found that she could. "Good. I think that it is time for breakfast, you?"

"Yup! Kreature?" The elf appeared quickly. "Can you make us some breakfast?"

"Of course, mistress." Kreature popped out, and moments later came back with a bowl of cereal for Hermione and another for Sirius, along with a cup of coffee for both of them.

"Thank you, Kreature." He nodded and popped out, to his 'room.' They sat down and ate in silence. Sirius, almost done, decided to start up the conversation again.

"I bet Snape wouldn't mind you being late..."

"Yes, he would. He made that very clear."

Before Sirius could come up with anything, Hermione interjected, "And that includes every day." She smiled at him, and finished the last bit of her coffee. Sirius pouted for a moment, but smiled back at her then.

"Care to have a companion for your shower?" Hermione pretended to think about it for a moment, looked him over, and finally nodded at him.

"Yes, I suppose you can come shower with me." Sirius grinned wickedly. Hermione got up, and seemed to realize that she didn't have a stitch of clothing on. Self-consciously, she crossed her arms over her chest, managing to roll her mud-blood tattoo so Sirius couldn't see it. After a moment of silence, Sirius grinned, even more.

"Are we just going to stand here right now, not going to shower? Cause I can think of some other good things we can do with our time." Hermione bit her lip, thinking of some of those things. Even with what they had done last night, she wasn't entirely sure just yet if they should have sex. Hermione gave him a lopsided smile, and held her hand out for him, barring herself completely, except for her scar on her arm, to Sirius.

"I think we might just be able to combine those two activities, don't you?" Hermione said to him, as soon as he stood next to her. They held hands, and walked down the stairs, heedless of the pictures on the walls watching the nude couple. Hermione was laughing at what Sirius was doing to her, kissing her neck and running his fingers over the out side of her legs. when they were almost to the bathroom, Hermione linked her fingers together behind Sirius's neck, and pulled him against her so she was pressed between him and the wall. Sirius didn't waste any time, and kissed her on the lips, filled with passion.

"Are we planning on doing this out here, in front of an audience?" Sirius asked after a few moments.

"They wouldn't mind. Or we could kick them out." Hermione was brimming with ideas for where they could do this, and how. She brought her legs up his, to his waist, wrapping them around his waist. Sirius chuckled, and reached over to the doorhandle, opening it up and he stepped through it with Hermione still around him.

"Or, we could do it in here," Sirius said, voice even deeper then normal. Hermione didn't want to admit it, but she could feel herself become even wetter. With a flick of her wrist, the water turned on. "I need you off of me, Mione, or we could fall down." She did, quickly, only to pull him into the shower with her.

The heat was a surprise to them both, but they ignored it in favor of each other. Hermione had been kissing and sucking on his neck and jaw, and continued as soon as he stepped into the shower. But, Sirius would have none of it, and pulled her face up to his, to kiss her lovely lips. He beat her to the punch after that though, as he started to kiss down her neck, and finally ended up at her breasts, the nipple already hardening.

Hermione squirmed when Sirius's breath blew across her breasts, and Hermione's hand went to his long, wet curls.

"Please, Sirius!" He finally relented, and sharply attached his lips to her, sucking and licking her nipple. He continued for a few moments, until he moved over to her other nipple. He could hear her moans, and could feel her pressing his head to her more firmly. Sirius couldn't stand it anymore, and rubbed the tip of his cock against her, groaning a little bit.

He let his hands roam over her body, down her sides, down her hips, to her legs until he couldn't go any further, then he went back up her legs, stopping at her ars, and he pulled her left leg up, wrapping it around his waist, his cock rubbing against her slit.

"Sirius, please! I can't wait any longer!" Hermione suddenly yelled out.

"Are you sure? We can not go back."

"I thought that we established that last night," Hermione said, just before she plunged onto Sirius's cock. They both gasped at the feelings that ran through them. A long, low moan escaped them both at the same time. "Oh Sirius..." Hermione tried to say, but as it was her first time having sex, pleasurably, she found she couldn't say anything. The rush of feelings and sensations though, when Sirius moved, was amazing. Hermione and Sirius soon got a rhythm going, in movements and in sound.

"Oh god... you are amazing... Hermione. How ...is it... that I have... ever lived ...without you?" Sirius somehow managed to get out. He only got a moan in response.

"Faster... Please," Hermione pleaded. Sirius quickened his pace, and he could feel the coil tightening. How long had it been since he had been with a woman? Before Hermione came to his house, two years ago. It was no wonder why he was popping so soon. "Sirius, I'm going... I'm gonna cum!" She did, and that was all it took for stories to cum as well. He made sure to pull out though. They leaned against each other after that, panting heavily.

"Well, it's a good thing we had the shower on," Sirius laughed.

"Ya. That was amazing, Sirius." Hermione closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of Sirius against her. She kissed every where she could reach, mostly on his chest. Slowly, she could feel the water falling on her, and she arranged herself under the water, letting it erase all the sweat off of her. She got Sirius's soap, and started soaping up his back, then his arms, and she even wrapped her arms around him to get his chest. He turned around in her grip, and hugged her.

"You need to get cleaned, Hermione." Sirius said, bringing them both into the spray of water. They released each other at the same time. Sirius grabbed her soap before she could, and cleaned all of her, except her face and hair. She sighed at the feel of his hand on her body.

"That feels great, Sirius."

"Sadly then, I am done." He put her into the spray, and got his shampoo. He could still smell his soap on her, a little, but he found he liked it. They quickly finished their shower, and got ready for they day, Hermione to her interview, Sirius to see if anyone needed a new hire, anywhere.

* * *

A/n so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! There are only going to be a couple more chapters.

Please review. It only takes a moment, and it is greatly loved!


	8. The Picnic

"Hermione," Sirius called into the bedroom. "Are you ready? they won't be waiting forever." Hermione sighed. They had now been together for just over a year, and it had been wonderful. On both sides. Hermione had gotten the job with Severus, who refused to be called anything else now, and Sirius had gotten a job at Ollivander's. They were living on a healthy salary, almost making much more money than they knew what to do with. Sirius took a bit of his and bought Hermione a fair few gifts, one of which she was wearing right now, a simple diamond necklace.

They were going to a picnic, with a lot of others, or a lot to Hermione. She really had never been good in crowds.

"I'm almost done, Sirius. I'll be out soon." Hermione put on the finishing touches to her makeup, and then looked back at her self. At twenty-eight, she was still good looking. her hair was almost to her butt, and the messy curls that had plagued her for most of her school life had smoothed out finally into softer curls. she loved the look of her hair in contrast to her black tank top and her blue jeans. It was a look Sirius loved on her. She grabbed a knit shrug, also in black, just in case she got cold. It was the middle of Autumn, it could get cold.

"Are you done?" Sirius asked her, looking into the room. She looked amazing, as he knew that she would. Even more so with the way that shirt hugged her breasts, and Sirius could guess which bra she had on.

"Yes, you nosy thing, I am done," Hermione said, giving him a chaste kiss. "Let's go." They apperated out of the house, to park that they were going to meet every one. They all arrived in order. Harry and Ginny popped in with their newborn, followed closely by Remus and Luna, who were also together, only coming together after Sirius and Hermione got together, but not many people had seen them together, or even knew how they got together. Tonks came with her _new_ husband, Severus Snape. But, they both seemed happier together, so no one questioned it. Some people even encouraged it, seeing as they were that happy together. Neville came with his new girlfriend, Katie Bell, and to finish off the party was Draco, with of all people a mudblood a year younger then him.

"Hello, all!" Hermione said cheerfully. "I hope you will all have a good time today, and i wil try not to kill you with my cooking." Every one laughed.

"Oh, it will be fine, Hermione!" Neville said. "Granted, you haven't cooked much at all these past few years, but let's put that aside!" More laughter. that broke any more remaining tension.

"Luna!" Hermione said, holding a glass of punch out for both Luna and Remus. They accepted with smiles. Luna had grown out of her dreaminess that she had in school, but she still was able to see things others couldn't see as easily.

"Hi, Hermione!"

"Hello, Hermione, Sirius. How are you two?" Remus asked in his deep voice.

"Good!" They answered together, laughing when they did. Sirius put an arm around Hermione's waist, and she smiled at him.

"Luna, I was wondering. Not many people know how you two got together. So, how did it happen?" Luna laughed, it having not changed. It still sounded like bells.

"Oh, that is simple. We have always been friends, ever since I found out about him being a werewolf, at school, as he was transforming. not knowing what else to do, I transformed into my animagus form, a white doe, and spent the night with Remus. In the morning, we both came in, and he let me use his chambers for the day, as to not arouse any suspicion as to why I was sleeping in the middle of the day. I agreed, and we shared the bed. Every full moon, we would do that, until he got fired"

"Even then, we wrote all the time, until the war," Remus continued for her. "I was fighting for the order, and she was in the room of requirement. We, sadly had no communication. I felt like the war was adding insult to injury. You already know what happened then. as soon as the war was over, Luna came to me, and she kissed me." They looked at each other, and Luna bit her lower lip.

"Hey now, this is a public place you two!" Hermione joked, laughing at them. Luna actually blushed.

"Yes, we know, Hermione," Remus said, laughing.

"Come on, Sirius," Hermione said. "Let's give these two a little bit of time, eh?" Sirius laughed, and gave Remus a wink and walked away with Hermione, to Neville and Katie. An hour and a half went by, and eventually, Hermione and Sirius got to every one.

"Time for food?" Hermione asked Tonks finally.

"Oh god, yes!" she exclaimed. "I'm, uh, starving." She blushed, and Severus walked up.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you?" Some how, he had managed to avoided her all night.

"I'm good, Severus! And you?"

"I'm fine as well." Tonks and Severus chatted with Hermione for a while longer, until the food was ready. there were steaks for every one, not very big, but all cooked well. Every one enjoyed the food, and the wine and champagne flew a little bit too freely around some people. Of all the people, Sirius was one of the sober ones. He had to be, for what he was going to do after everything was done. The main course and desert were eaten and enjoyed, by everyone. Hermione had had a couple glasses, and had been leaning on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius gave her a kiss on her forehead, and roused her up.

"Every one? Yes, i would like to ask you all to quiet down." Even with the small crowd, there was a lot of noise at the table. "Now, I would like your attention. Hermione, could you come up here with me? I have something to ask you." She looked around, smiled, and nodded. She had no idea what he was thinking.

"Of course, Sirius." She turned to face the others sitting down on the chairs.

"Hermione. I have a very serious question to ask you." He got down on one knee, and Hermione's eyes got wide. "Hermione. My dear, will you marry me?" Hermione gasped, and nodded. She got on her knees next to him, and kissed him. "Is that a yes?" She nodded.

"Yes!" She managed to choke out. He kissed her on her cheek. Every one was clapping, or laughing, even Severus.

"Thank god!" Ginny said. "I thought that you two were never going to get together! Even though you two were going at it like rabbits!" This time, every one, including Hermione and Sirius laughed at that.

"Thank you all for coming here today," Sirius said, smiling as well. "Now, I think it is time that we, as Ginny so aptly put it, go at it like rabbits." They heard a mix of laughter and groans as they disapperated.

* * *

A/N two chapters in two weeks, you all are special! Thank you all for reading this story! I love each and every one of you guys! Special, wonderful thanks to AYMASgonalves! And One more chapter, The wedding!


End file.
